Eternity
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Uno siempre debe decir lo que siente, y no debe tener miedo, por que no todo es para siempre y Ichigo lo aprenderá de la manera mas difícil.


**Eternity**

En una colina muy a lo lejos, si alguien prestaba atención podría notar la triste mirada de un joven de cabello anaranjado y de ojos color avellana algo cristalinos debido al llanto inminente. Muy lejos de allí se podía ver como muchas personas se habían reunido vistiendo hermosos vestidos y algunos esmoquin de color negro, todos se encontraban sentados muy felices esperando, mientras que sus miradas solo se dirigían al hombre que se encontraba en el altar algo nervioso, el cual tenia una sonrisa muy cautivadora, se podía notar la felicidad en sus ojos, el hombre sonreía esperando con ansias el momento, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía Ichigo muy lejos de allí, pero muy en el fondo el lo sabia, aquel hombre no tenia la culpa, si tan solo el hubiera dicho lo que sentía en su momento, si tan solo no hubiera sido un maldito cobarde, aquel hombre de sonrisa deslumbrante esperando en ese maldito altar seria el y no ese bastardo.

Si tan solo...pero eso no importa mas, Ichigo había tenido bastante tiempo para decirle lo que sentía, seis años de conocerla y saber que con solo verla ese sentimiento indescriptible crecía día a día, pero por miedo, no cualquier miedo como el cual sentía al enfrentarse con los hollows o el miedo que sintió al enfrentarse con Kenpachi, o el mismo que sintió cuando sus amigos eran heridos, todo eso no era nada comparado al miedo de sentirse no correspondido.

_''Tuviste seis años, para decirle lo que sentías, a hora no te hagas la victima kurosaki''_ esas fueron las palabras consoladoras de Uryu y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el maldito tenia razón, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_''Rukia merece ser feliz, al lado de la persona que ama...''_―Se repitió así mismo, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y algo húmedo caía por su mejilla.―

**FlashBack.**

_Era un día como cualquier otro, Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban terminando con un Hollow, el cual les había costado unas largas horas pero gracias al buen equipo que hacían ellos dos pudieron acabarlo, quedando ambos muy exhaustos por el enfrentamiento._

_Ichigo se encontraba colocando su espada en su estuche mientras que veía como la morena adelante de el se había quedado quieta con la espada en manos._

_―Enana, estas bien?_

_―Ichigo...―Dijo la morena con la cabeza baja― Extrañare esto._

_Ichigo le miro extrañado frunciendo las cejas.―De que hablas?_

_La morena se quedo unos minutos en silencio y sin mirarle le dijo.―Esta sera mi ultima lucha._

_―Como que tu ultima lucha? ¿De que estas hablando?―Pregunto el ojimiel mientras se acercaba.―_

_―Ichigo...voy a casarme.―Soltó con tranquilidad, intentando mantenerse fuerte.―_

_Esas palabras dejaron estático al Kurosaki, quien solo se había quedado parado sin saber que decir._

_Con paso decidido se acerco a la morena para enfrentarla, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos violetas se quedo mudo y solo dijo lo que primero que le vino a la mente._

_―F-felicidades enana.―Dijo con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro.―Por fin tendré algo de tranquilidad._

_La morena solo lo miro y ante esas palabras bajo la vista intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, Ichigo la miro ''Acaso eran lagrimas de felicidad?''_

_―Solo eso tienes para decirme? ―Pregunto la morena sin levantar la mirada.―_

_Ichigo la miro con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos color avellana._

_Que pasaría si le dijera? acaso algo cambiaría? ella esta por casarse, pero al menos no viviría con la duda._

_―Rukia...yo...te...―En ese momento Rukia levanto la mirada para verlo llena de ilusión.―Yo te...―Pero el miedo volvió y en vez de decirle cuanto la amaba, dijo.―Te...deseo mucha felicidad._

_La morena, bajo la cabeza desilusionada.-IDIOTA!.―Fue lo ultimo que le grito, para luego irse de allí lo mas rápido que su Shunpo le permitía._

_Ichigo solo se quedo allí viéndola marcharse, sin saber que no volvería._

**Fin FlashBack.**

Tuve demasiadas oportunidades, pude haber ido tras ella pero no lo hice, había sido un MALDITO COBARDE! y merezco el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

En ese momento algo llama la atención del pelinaranja, a lo lejos una carroza se detiene y de ella baja un hombre de larga cabellera negra _''Byakuya''._

Pero lo que mas capta su atención era aquella mujer de baja estatura que lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con una larga cola la cual tenia pequeñas flores blancas en el, la morena comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar con la tan característica tranquilidad de un un momento la morena se voltea y mira hacía mi dirección dejando que vea sus hermosos ojos violetas que tanto había extrañado,_ ''Acaso me habría visto?'_' con mi mirada trato de rogarte que no lo hagas, pero la morena solo se voltea y sigue su camino.

_Dime que hice mal para que lo pueda arreglar_  
_Pero no me dejes atrás_  
_No me dejes caer en la oscuridad_  
_de la que tanto me costo salir._

_Con cada paso te alejas mas y mas de mi_  
_Con cada paso mis esperanzas_  
_comienzan a morir._

Llegas al altar y te colocas junto con ese bastardo el cual te mira con una sonrisa la cual le correspondes, provocandome ganas de ir allí y acabar con toda esta pesadilla.

Pero que derecho tenia de hacerlo?

_Dame una oportunidad_  
_Para arreglar todo lo que hice mal_  
_aunque sea tarde._

_No camines sin mirar atrás_  
_no me dejes caer en esta profunda oscuridad_  
_Solo en esta eterna oscuridad._

_Dame una oportunidad..._

_''Ella se merece alguien que la haga feliz y que no tenga miedo de decir lo que siente.''_

El cura comienza con la ceremonia, la único que puedo hacer es mirar como te roban de mi lado, el momento donde el cura dice_ ''Si alguien se opone a esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre''_ me dan unas enormes ganas de ir, pero mi maldito miedo meló impide y solo puedo ver como el juramento termina cuando tus labios son atrapados por ese bastardo, aprieto con furia mis puños pero al ver tu sonrisa tirando el ramo, solo siento como todas las lagrimas que negaba que dejaran salir se esparcen por todo mi rostro y la lluvia vuelve a caer en mi.

Te miro por ultima vez antes de irme, _''Solo esperando que seas muy feliz''_ antes de marcharme y dejar todo atrás.

Ya era tarde, a hora solo me quedaría vivir imaginando que hubiera sido si te hubiera dicho cuanto te amaba o mejor dicho te amo y esa sera mi cruz por toda esta eternidad.


End file.
